lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Azure's Messenger
(Millet) & (Titmouse Feathers)|type = Choice Event|seasons = 1}}"Goddess Azure used to change into Four Wills to guard Miraland with a Long-tailed Titmouse as her messenger." Play through the story and feed the birds in order to gain the suits Blessed Qilin and World Watcher. Exchange 10 for 1 Millet , and use to feed the birds and obtain 5 Titmouse Feathers . The can be used to exchange for the suits. : See also: Minor Subplots/Art of War. Walkthrough This event uses the Around the World feature, and a player must have passed V1: 6-1 Challenge Flower Field in order to unlock the feature and complete the event. From the mailbox, each user can obtain 3 Site Tickets , which are used to enter specific sites in the Around the World feature. In Around the World, the player must enter Jinlin Palace within Brocade City, Cloud Empire. This will unlock an encounter, Azure's Messenger I, and award the player 5 . Once they have finished traveling in Jinlin Palace, the player must enter Celestial Garden (also within Brocade City). After the encounter with Cali, Azure's Messenger II, they must take a picture with her. This encounter also awards 5 . After traveling in the Celestial Garden, the player must return to Jinlin Palace for the third and final encounter, Azure's Messenger III. The player will then be awarded with 10 and 200 . They can also choose to exchange for more and gain if they wish, using . Dialogue Legend has it that Goddess Azure blesses people through long-tail tit! Azure's Messenger I Nikki will attend the prayer ritual in Brocade City but the ritual is still in preparation. So why not go to Celestial sic * Welcome to Jinlin Palace * Momo: Nikki, look! Today's Jinlin Palace is so beautiful! * Nikki: It's totally different from the original quiet feel! * Momo: On New Year's Day every year, Jinlin Palace will launch prayer rite. I heard that there would be a show after that! * Nikki: Hey, is that King Xi? * (Holding a checklist of the ritual, Bai Yongxi is talking with other section heads.) * Nikki: He looks very busy. Let's not disturb him. * Momo: The rite is still under prep. Let's hang out in other places! * Nikki: Look at the statue over there. Let's go! * (On the other side of Jinlin Palace, there is a beautiful white stone statue. It's a girl looking down with a merciful look and a magnificent divine beast alongside.) * Momo: Wow, she is a lovely girl, but the beast beside looks very tough! * Nikki: The signboard says that this is the avatar of peace and hope, the Goddess Azure. * Momo: It seems that the rite is started just to commemorate her! * Nikki: Hmm, it says that to stop sister Scarlet's from provoking the war, she turned into four Wills of War-Wind, Forest, Fire, Mountain-so that peace can be secured by war... * Momo: It really is a tough one! * Passerby: Little girl, are you interested in Goddess Azure's story? * Nikki: Hello, we think knowing the background will help us understand the ritual. * Passerby: Some stories are not recorded on that, like Azure fell asleep after the war ended. But there is a long-tail tit she once saved who helped her collect information around the world. * Passerby: There will be a while before the ritual starts, why not take a look at long-tail tit in Celestial Garden. If they eat rice you offer, you will be lucky next year! * Momo: Sounds interesting. Nikki, let's go! Azure's Messenger II In Celestial Garden, they meet Cali and long-tail tit. The ritual is about to start. Let's go back to Jinlin Palace. * Welcome to Celestial Garden * Nikki: There are more visitors here than usual times... * Momo: They must be here for the long-tail tit too. Everyone wants to be lucky! * Nikki: There is a store there selling rice. Let's buy some. * Momo: Hey, Cali! Why are you here? * Cali: Nikki and Momo! My next report is a story of Goddess Azure and her sister Scarlet! * Nikki: So you come to collect materials! * Cali: Yes, I'll start with the long-tail tit and go to the ritual later. * Nikki: What a coincidence. We got the same plan. People say you will be lucky the next year when it eats your rice! * Cali: Let's go then! * (In the long-tail tit area of Celestial Garden, little birds in black and white chirp actively on the tree. Some fly down to peck rice on the ground. Very cute.) * Nikki: Is this long-tail tit? Looks so fluffy. * Momo: Nikki, where is the rice? Time to see if we are the lucky one! * Nikki: Hmm, let me pour some out on the palm first. * (Just after Nikki pours some rice on the hand, a long-tail tit flies down onto Nikki's hand and starts pecking.) * Momo: Poor bird! It must be hungry! * Cali: The land is covered with the rice visitors threw in, but this one only picks what's on Nikki's hand. Nikki must be blessed by it! * Nikki: It flies away... Hmm? It leaves a feather behind... * Cali: Is it a gift? * Nikki: I don't know... But this one in black and white looks so beautiful. * Momo: Even a bird cannot resist the charm of Nikki! * Cali: Ah, we've stayed here for too long! * Nikki: Ah, it's a bit late. Let's go to Jinlin Palace for the ritual! * Cali: It's a rare chance to be here. Nikki, let's take a photo together! Azure's Messenger III After the prayer ritual, Nikki and Cali go to watch a show about the story of Goddess Azure. * Welcome to Jinlin Palace * (On the sacrifice table are placed censers and tributes. The band is playing traditional music, seemingly bringing one back to ancient times.) * (Bai Yongxi slowly walks onto the altar. He takes 3 incense sticks and bows toward the statue of Goddess Azure. The people under the stage also follow him to bow to the statue.) * (After that, Bai Yongxi holds a cup of wine while he chants a eulogy in a low voice. After he toasts to Goddess Azure, he drinks up the cup and that's the end of the ritual.) * (After the rite, on the stage beside the altar, actors start performance of the story of Goddess Azure.) * (At the climax, under the disguise of the prop, the actress of Azure 'transforms' into 4 different warriors and they rush into the fighting crowd.) * (At the end of the show, when Azure slowly closes her eyes, the audience below answers with warm applause.) * Nikki: The ritual and the show are both great. * Cali: Indeed, it's really a good choice to come here. * Nikki: Such an amazing show. I hope it could bring us luck in the next year. * Momo: The best part is the actress suddenly changes into 4 people. How incredible! * Nikki: Yeah, that should be showing the four wills of war: Wind, Forest, Fire, Mountain... * Cali: Right. Azure turns into four wills and descends into the mortal world and brings the world peace through the war. * Nikki: Hmm, the fight part is great too. * Cali: Oh, have you noticed one actress in red clothes? * Momo: Do you mean the one who prompts people to fight? * Cali: Yeah, that's Scarlet, sister of Azure and the goddess of war. * Nikki: One represents war, one represents peace. How could they be sisters... * Momo: But at the beginning of the show, they look very close... * Cali: Because both of them have not yet awakened at that time. Azure's change into Four Wills also resulted from Scarlet's attack. * Nikki: Two close sisters end up as enemies. What a sad story... * Momo: I really wish they could make peace! * Cali: They surely will! Suits Blessed Qilin * Hair: Sea Feathers - 166 * Dress: Mountain Ink Dress - 200 * Coat: Robe of Storm - 155 * Shoes: Forest Steps - 66 * Head Ornament: Orb of World - 99 * Hair Ornament: Burning Phoenix Coronet - 77 * Waist: Flamewrought Bridle - 99 * Makeup: Remote Aeon - 166 * Foreground: Auspicious Cloud Beast - 199 World Watcher * Hair: Frost Feather - 88 * Dress: Warm Spring Wind - 99 * Hosiery: Love for Mortal World - 55 * Shoes: Simple Persistence - 66 * Foreground: Long-tail Titmouse - 77 * Hairpin: Sparkling Star Moon - 66 * Gloves: Floating Clouds - 77 Gallery Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen Azure's Messenger Category:Azure's Messenger Category:2019 Events Category:Events Category:Event: Choice Category:Event: Other